


Secret Visitor

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Series: SSO Medieval AU [4]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: Queen Izabella Snowbell has a secret visitor.





	Secret Visitor

There was a gentle knock on the oak-wooden door. Queen Izabella Snowbell of Castle Maria turned to the sound, a smile on her lips as she knew who was awaiting her. She called to her visitor that he could enter her chambers.

The door creaked open and a man with floppy red hair and black square glasses poked his head around the door. ‘All clear?’ he whispered. He was Queen Izabella’s advisor and lover.

‘I wouldn’t have let you in if it wasn’t,’ the Queen said, rolling her eyes.

Syntax chuckled and swiped a hand through his hair. He shifted and looked distinctly awkward. Queen Izabella smirked and walked towards him. She placed her hands on the side of the adivsor’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Syntax relaxed and kissed back firmly. When they broke apart, he made sure that the door was shut and then went back to his girlfriend.

They kissed again and made their way over to the Queen’s illustrous bed. They collapsed down on the sheets coloured the royal blue of Epona. Syntax looked up at his Queen on top of him and smiled. Although it quickly fled from his face when he realised what a comprimising position this was if someone were to walk in. He sat up and gently pushed his girlfriend away from him.

The Queen looked confused and annoyed. ‘What is it?’ she asked, sitting up and folding her arms.

‘Well… well, what if someone walks in? And besides, we should not, your Majesty, we have not been courting very long, and it is improper,’ the advisor stuttered.

Izabella was about to argue when she sighed and realised that Syntax was right. She nodded. ‘Yes… as a queen, it would not be proper for me to partake in… such activities,’ she said.

‘Some day we will,’ the man said, leaning over to her and kissing her.

There was another knock on the door.

‘In the wardrobe!’ Izabella whispered, getting off of the bed and grabbing Syntax’s arm. She dragged him to the wardrobe and shoved him inside, shutting the door on him. ‘Make a sound and it’s your head on the wall.’

She allowed her visitor to enter and saw that it was Olivia Opalborn, the knight commander of Castle Maria. ‘Good afternoon, madam,’ she greeted, nodding to the woman.

‘Good afternoon, your Majesty,’ the knight replied, ‘I was sent to remind you of your meal with Duchess Zelda Dusknight of Firgrove. She arrived a few moments ago.’

Izabella groaned. ‘Oh, curse my memory,’ she said, ‘I will be there in a moment, madam, I just need to make myself presentable.’

‘Of course, your Majesty,’ Olivia said, bowing, ‘I shall tell them of your haste to arrive.’ And with that, she left.

‘Well done on not making a sound, your head shall stay on your shoulders for a little while longer,’ the Queen said to the wardrobe.

Syntax stumbled out into the room and dusted himself off. ‘I shall leave immediately, your Majesty,’ he sighed.

The Queen nodded. ‘I am afraid you must,’ she said. She kissed him on the cheek in farewell and watched him leave.

She fixed her make-up and made her way down to the dining room where the Duchess of Firgrove awaited her.


End file.
